Finding Aunt Petunia
by R.I.P. Fred Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter wants to find what happen to Dursleys couple years after the war. Repost.DH Spoilers. Please R&R. Parings: HPGW, RWHG, DDOC
1. Wanting To Know

**A****/N Due to the Deathly Hallows some unfinished 'questions' with the Dursleys' I wrote this and then posted it and now I'm re-posting it because now many people and I think it's gay and I'm going to change it to be better anyway. I hope you like it and tell me what you think when you get to bottom of it. Ok good? **

**WARNING: DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER IF YOU NOT READ DEATHLY HALLOWS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND I DO NOT WANT TO SEE IT IN THE REVIEWS!!!**

**Parings: HP/GW, RW/HG. **

**Summary: Harry Potter wants to find what happen to Dursleys couple years after the war.**

**Chapter 1- Wanting To Know

* * *

**

It had been fifteen years after the Final Battle and the wizarding world had lost many people in the battle as well. Over the time, Harry Potter had married Ginny Weasley and now had two kids by the name of James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter, Ron Weasley had gotten himself up and gotten married to Hermione Granger and now had two kids the same as age as James and Albus. George had married a nice girl and was still running the Weasleys' shop with Fred's portrait hanging up, but George had only come to Fred's death and it had taken a while, George's wife was now pregnant with their first child and when George had been told, he run down to the portrait and told his better half straight away, Percy was now working for George in finance on the shop. Many things for the world had taken a while for things to heal and now the world was getting back onto its feet and managing things on their own.

Harry Potter had never been happy in his life, that until the day he married Ginny and now he had started a family, but something was nagging in the back of his head and he didn't know how to get rid of it. It kept him up sometimes at nights.

Tonight, he was sitting outside on the balcony, with only his boxers on, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

He felt a hand on the shoulder and turned his head to see that it was Ginny, wrapped in their bed sheet. He gently took her hand off her shoulder and took it between his.

"What's wrong?" she whispered pushing her hair out of the way of her face with her other free hand.

"I have this thing nagging in the back of my head and I don't know if I should do it or not," he said.

Ginny walked around behind him and slipped her arms around his neck and leaned her chin onto his head. "What's that?"

"I-I want to see 'them' again," he stated twirling their fingers together and he twisted her ring and kissed her palm before she even started to speak.

"By 'them' do you mean 'Dursleys'?" asked Ginny slipping her head down to his shoulder.

Harry nodded.

"Well," said Ginny smiling sweetly "I think my dad can get some things authorised for you."

Harry spun around and whispered "He can,"

Ginny nodded "He may have a the little job in the ministry, but is contacted well,"

"Do-do you think he would do that for me?"

"Of course, after all, what wouldn't he do for his favorite son-in-law…I think he's only one too,"

Harry laughed "That would be good,"

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him up and said "Ask him tomorrow," said Ginny now smiling evilly pulling him to the bedroom and even Harry started smiling evilly, he stopped pull her closely and picked at the bow that was between her breasts and the sheet fell down.

* * *

"Harry, dear," said Molly stepping aside from him to step in and close the door behind him "Is everything okay?" 

"Of course," smiled Harry nodding "I was just wondering if Arthur was up and about."

Molly nodded and smiled "Of course," she said leading him outside and into the shed. "ARTHUR WEASLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Harry peeked over Molly's shoulder and saw that Arthur was up to his old tricks and waving his wand at computer's PC and muttering spells and charms.

"WHEN YOU TOLD YOUR WIFE YOU WERE GOING TO GO THROUGH THIS OLD JUNK, I DIDN'T THINK YOU MEANT THIS!!"

"Yes, I know. Molly dear…but," he held a finger and then stopped at the face his wife was giving to him and said "I'll get rid of it now,"

Molly smiled and said "Goody, Harry is here to see you,"

Arthur behind Molly's shoulder and saw that Harry was indeed there and he came and met Harry while Molly went back into the house.

"Harry, my dear boy, how can I help you?" asked Arthur turning two buckets upside and sitting one and gesturing Harry to do the same.

"Ginny said you were well contacted at the ministry?" begun Harry

"I won't say that, but I know people." Said Arthur looking at Harry "what do you need?"

Harry cleared his throat and said "I want to see if I can see my aunt and uncle again and even my cousin." Said Harry "I know that may have been nasty to me, but they did look after me after all."

Arthur drew a breath through his teeth and said "I don't know, if I could do that Harry, I would have to get someone to sneak in the office for me," Arthur looked at Harry and said "You do know, that would be protected-the papers I mean, because they were prime target when you were looking for You-Know-Who,"

Harry nodded "I mean, if you can't, it's okay," Harry looked up for a moment before looking back and said "It's not easy to get stuff like this, if you can't then don't worry about it, the ministry would never give it to you,"

Arthur nodded and said "I don't know, it's only nine o'clock, why don't you and Ginny and the kids and Teddy come over for tea tonight, if I can, I shall have the reports here by tonight, is that okay?"

Harry nodded smiling "Yeah…yeah, that's fine, that's more than okay, it's great," Harry stood "Thanks for this,"

Arthur stood up as well and said "Don't worry about it,"

Harry and Arthur shook his hands before Harry left smiling disapparting

* * *

As plan, Harry, Ginny and Teddy and the kids came over for tea that night. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley for having me for dinner," said Teddy smiled when they were leaving

"Oh dear," said Molly hugging him "You are part of this family as everybody else is, so no need thanking me,"

Teddy nodded, Ginny turned to him and said "Can you please take the kids out and wait outside; we'll be there in a moment,"

Teddy nodded and took James and Albus outside and waited near the house.

Arthur took an envelope out of his pocket robe and said "Here is, didn't take long to get, but it was very hard too all the same, I hope you get what you're looking for,"

Harry nodded "Thank you, it means a lot,"

"No, thank you," said Arthur smiling

Harry and Ginny did their goodbyes and goodnights before leaving.

James, Albus and Teddy went all asleep when they got home and Ginny lied on the bed reading the file to Harry as he was in the shower.

"What does it say about Dudley?" asked Harry over the water.

Ginny looked down and raised an eyebrow

**Name: Dudley Daniels**

**Occupation: Drill Makers**

**Reasons Hidden: Cousin to Harry Potter and would be prime target due to the fact. **

**About Him: Dudley Daniels married to Linda Brown and has one child by the name of Kasey Daniels, lives in the south of London, has black hair with brown eyes and tall and lean. Kasey will be attending Hogwarts' this year.**

**This report will be updated in the next couple of days.**

Harry slipped into bed and took the report out of Ginny's hands, while she cuddled into him.

"Wow," said Harry reading it, resting it on his knees as he traced a finger up and down Ginny's arm. "Says here that Dudley and Linda were experiencing unexplained things and cannot explain what happen when the neighbour's car had been set on fire when Kasey had touched it."

"Mmm…" was the only reply Harry had got.

Harry looked and saw that Ginny was asleep; he sighed and put the report down on the table, took of his glasses and turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

**There you go, the first chapter re-written again, I hope you like it better then the last one or I just hope you like it, if you hadn't read it before.**


	2. You're A Witch!

**A/N I'm back with another chapter and I hope you like this one, you got to tell me what you think of it, because I SAID SO!! Ha… whatever. **

**Chapter 2 – You're a Witch!

* * *

**

It was midafternoon when Harry apparted in front of the small white house.

He stood there for a while before knocking, he was about to knock again when he heard footsteps and the door opened.

"…Harry?" asked the man hesitated.

Harry smiled "Dudley, how's it going?"

"Good…good," said Dudley nodding "Umm…would you like to come in?"

Harry nodded and walked in the hall as Dudley closed the door.

"She's witch isn't she?" asked Dudley looking at him "That's why you've come…mum's been excepting a visit any time now,"

"Yes and no," said Harry taking out the letter that Arthur gave him.

Dudley took it from his hands and asked "What do you mean yes and no?...some coffee?"

"Yes please, one sugar and white," said Harry following Dudley into the kitchen and watched Dudley pulled down to cups "I guess, you followed that diet after all,"

Dudley's lips twitched upwards before he said "The two people who dropped us off hiding said we better start a new life and I started my new life by losing weight," he poured the hot water in each cup before stirring the sugar and then the milk passing it to Harry.

Both men fell into a silence and then Dudley asked "Why did you come here? You know someone from the school, could have dropped it off,"

Harry looked at Dudley and said "I know…I just…I don't know, for whatever whacky reason I wanted to see everyone again, I got Mr. Weasley-that man who picked me up in my fourth year for the Quidditch Cup, who help with your tongue-he got me information I needed to know and then this morning he came told me about your daughter Kasey said you needed the Hogwarts acceptation letter, I told him I would drop it off and he knew I would say that,"

Harry sipped his coffee and asked "How do you know I wasn't with the school anyway?"

Dudley snorted as he tipped the left over in the sink and then rinsed it and put on the rack to dry, before drying his hand on dry-towel and saying "You, Harry, aren't the teaching sort anyway, I know Linda's cousin Lavendar,"

Harry choked on his coffee and Dudley smiled and said "However, I think you know has Lavendar Thomas now,"

Harry put his coffee and said "Well…isn't this a small world, you marrying a girl whose cousin I used to go to school with,"

Dudley shrugged and said "Linda…she's…you know the opposite to what…muggleborns or something,"

"Squib," supplied Harry raising his eyebrow as Dudley nodded "Whoa, Dudley, you really have changed I didn't know you like anything to do with magic,"

Dudley laughed and said "I didn't know, until _after _we were married,"

Harry rinsed out his cup and said "Seamus's mother told his father after they were married too...but she's was a witch,"

Dudley looked out the window and saw a car pull up "They're here, would you like to go see them?"

Harry nodded, drying his hands on his robe ignoring the dry-towel handed to him.

Harry followed Dudley out the door and into the drive-way when a voice shouted out

"WELL….WELL…ISN'T THIS A SMALL WORLD!"

Harry looked to see who it was and saw Lavendar "I guess it is, isn't it…" he smiled and went to hug Lavendar.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after the hug and they were inside.

Harry placed the bags on the bench-top and said "I've come because I need to give Kasey, her Hogwarts letter,"

There was a little squeal and Kasey started bouncing up and down "My letter! My letter! My letter!"

Harry looked over to Dudley who brushed it off.

"Well, Harry Potter, I've heard many things of you, both from Dudley and Lavendar," said Linda shaking his hand

"Well," said Harry smiling running his hands through his hair "I hope it's all good things,"

Linda smiled and nodded and then took the letter off Dudley and handed it to Kasey, who opened it, everyone's eye upon her. Her eyes skimmed read it and then she started to cry.

Linda and Dudley looked at Harry who had his brow narrowed and asked "Is something wrong?"

Kasey looked at Harry and held out her letter and took it and she said "They sent it to the wrong person,"

Harry looked at the letter and saw that McGonagall had written _Miss. Dursley _instead of _Miss. Daniels._

Harry cleared his throat and said "No, they sent it to the right person."

Kasey settled with her hands on her hips and said "My name is not Miss. Dursley,"

Harry raised his brow and looked at Dudley and said "You haven't told your daughter,"

Linda said "He wanted to, but I told him wait until she's older to realise why,"

"REALISE WHAT!" shouted Kasey.

Harry kneeled and came eye-leveled with Kasey and said "When I was little my parents were killed by a evil wizard and then I went to live with your father, but at the time, your father and his parents were Dursley, and when I grew older the evil wizard was after me again and I wanted to save your father and his parents, so I decided to put them into hiding and that also meant re-naming their names, you see, your father hasn't always been Dudley Daniels, it was Dudley Dursley."

Kelly blinked and said "So, you wanted to save my father's family,"

Harry nodded as he stood up and handed her back her letter and said "Professor McGonagall will never ever send the wrong thing to the wrong person, she was only using your real last name, because it would have showed up in the Hogwarts book,"

Kelly looked down at the letter and said "Do I have to change it?"

Harry glanced at Dudley before looking back and said "That's up to your father, but at Hogwarts, you'll be known as Kasey Dursley,"

Kelly nodded and hugged the letter to her chest "Thank-you, Uncle Harry,"

Harry looked surprised but didn't say anything and only said "Your welcome," patting the girl on her shoulder before saying "Sorry to cut this visit short, but I must go. McGonagall will be excepting your owl, sooner or later. I'll get my owl to come here for the reply,"

Dudley nodded and Harry went to the door and pulling out and parchment "Just in case, you need help to get to Diagon Alley,"

And then he disapparted.

* * *

**I hope you like. if I get good reviews again, I might out a squeal or something.**


End file.
